BO: Aisu Wain
by Monicha
Summary: My name is Kouri Mikage. Codename: Aisu Wain. I'm part of this so-called 'Black Organization'. I was forced to join. Well. I wasn't that forced. I worked under many elite BO members and also trained some new members. I became partners with Rye, and also befriended with Sherry and her sister. This is my story. Prequel from Death or Life, Friends or foe
1. Chapter 1: Introducing Kouri Mikage

**Kouri Mikage: Hey there~ this is my past story about how i became a BO member! haha this should be interesting. For those who read Life or Death, Friends or foe fanfic, it'll help you a bit understanding of this fanfic!**

**Sherry: HEY! Mika! this is not funny! This is serious business. Why did you join the organization anyway?! Its so dangerous.****  
**

**Mikage: hmm. just for fun.. maybe because i was bored...**

**Sherry: MIKA!**

**Mikage: ANWAY! enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 1: Introducing Kouri Mikage

It was a foggy night. I was inside a dark, empty alleyway, except I wasn't alone. I was in a terrible situation. There were two guys between me, both of them holding a loaded gun pointed toward my head. Well… I wouldn't call it a terrible situation, but a dangerous situation to them, not me. I wasn't scared nor terrified. I was smiling with confidence. I knew that this would happen at some point in my life and knew who was behind all of this.

"hey, are you guys here to kill me?"

There was no answer. There was a brief moment of silent, until one of the men spoke up.

"Come with us quietly, or we'll blow your head off"

"so.. Where are you going to take me then?' I asked confidently.

"That is not your concern, come with us now!" ordered the man. I heard a 'click' from one of their guns, as it was ready to fire.

I couldn't hold my laughter any longer and started to giggle loudly as the two men started to hesitate.

"Shoot~ I dare you"

There was more hesitation on their handgun as I noticed that my bluff was working.

As soon as I noticed the two men lower their guards, I used my high kick to knock off one of the men's gun. The other man noticed my kick and began to shoot.

BANG BANG

I quickly dodged the bullets as I swiftly moved my head away from his aim point. I used one of my special karate chops on the other man's gun hand. I quickly folded his arms over his back as if I was about to break his arm. Instead of breaking his arms, I twisted his arms, causing him to knee down in pain. The first man started to run toward me with a knife, I quickly grabbed his hand with the knife and twisted it causing him to summersault on his back on the second man. Both of them were on the ground, unconscious as they were groaning in pain.

I knew that this wasn't over as I sensed that someone else was nearby. I sighed.

I heard clapping sounds from a distance and turned toward it. I saw a was very young women with long blonde hair. I became caution because her presence was overwhelming and knew that she shouldn't be taken lightly.

"Bravo, bravo…" she applauded at me.

It was too dark for me to see the woman face, but as soon as she came closer in a distance I became surprised. This person was part of this 'organization'? It was Sharon Vineyard. Even though I knew who she was, I decided to ask her anyway.

"Who are you?"

"oh my~, you don't know who I am?"

"hmmm… Let me guess.. Chris Vineyard, or should I also call you Sharon?"

"so you do know who I really am, girl."

For no reason, I started to hate her smirk. I knew that I wouldn't get along with her.

"so. What are you going to do with me now?" I asked.

"I have orders to take you to HQ with me or I have to kill you right here"

"Is it because of the secrecy of that organization you're in?" I asked.

"yes, That's right, or i can just kill you for no reason" provoked Chris, as Chris took out her gun and pointed toward me.

I began to think that this was going to be troublesome. I know that I can get away from here, but at the same time I knew that they're going to come back to kill me. I decided I should tag along for a bit, just for fun.

"Sure I'll come." I smiled.

"hehe. such a obedient girl… Follow me then." Chris started to walk down the pathway of the alleyway as I followed behind.

* * *

**Mikage: Ooooo! so this is how i met 'that woman' ****seriously! such a old hag!**

**Sherry: -shiver-**

**Mikage: ah! don't be scared! Shiho-chan! I won't let that old hag hurt you!**

**Vermouth: hmmm. what are you guys talking about?**

**Mikage: hmmm.. nothing... just mind your own business... anyway! stay in tune for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: Becoming a BO member

**Kouri Mikage: wow. Chapter 2 is here. I wonder how this will turn out.**

**Sherry: ...**

**Mikage: Hey shiho-chan? what's with the silent? are you still mad at me?**

**Sherry: - sigh- **

**Mikage: ah. Shiho-chan that's harsh, anyway Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 2: Becoming a BO Member

I followed Chris Vineyard away from the alleyway and into the dark parking lot. I watched Chris as she approached toward a motorcycle. Chris threw me a helmet and I knew it meant that she wanted me to ride with her. Chris quickly slipped on her helmet and started the engine of the motorcycle

I sighed. This was getting troublesome. I didn't want to go. Soon I felt a glare somewhere around the parking lot. I looked around and spotted a very rare car. It was a Porsche 376A. I felt that someone inside that Porsche was watching me and I knew somehow they were a part of this.

"Aren't you coming?"

I decided to ignore the Porsche as I placed the helmet on and sat behind Chris on the motorcycle. I can feel the engine of the motorcycle running as we zoomed into the street.

We went into an underground parking lot, connected with a building on top. Chris stopped the engine as she got off her motorcycle as I did the same. I took off my helmet as I took a look around the parking lot.

"so this is your headquarter?" I looked back at Chris, confused.

Chris ignored my question and walked toward an elevator. I didn't know why she avoided my question but I looked back around the parking lot and noticed some security cameras. I smiled at them, I knew that Chris was scared of something… but what was it?

I followed her into the elevator. I saw Chris press the first floor and the elevator ascended. We arrived on the first floor. I saw Chris approaching a front desk as the front lady looked up at Chris.

"May I help you"

"Room #999 please."

I noticed that the front lady smiled and quickly handed Chris a key card, instantly I knew that she was also a part of this organization.

Chris approached a door behind the front desk. Chris waved her hand toward me to follow her. I walked passed the front desk and decided to glare at her. I noticed that the lady flinched and started to tremble, as she knew that I was not a normal type of person. I smirked her off and followed Chris into the door. It wasn't a room, but a long straight hallway with more doors leading to more rooms. I followed Chris across the straight hallway, until I noticed another person approaching us as he left a room.

"Vermouth" smirked the person

"Ah. Hello Calvados" sang Chris

"Vermouth? " I thought. "is that a code name?"

"Are you on mission?" asked Calvados.

"Sort of. I have to take this little girl somewhere under orders"

"oh Really. How about you join me for dinner instead?" flirted Calvados as he was captive by Chris's beauty.

"hmm. Soon." Smiled Chris as she approached Calvados. Chris had one of her leg around Calvados's legs and her arms around his shoulders as if they were about to kiss.

Yuck. For some reason I felt disgusted with their ugly romance, I felt that I was going to vomit soon in front of them.

I decided to be patient. I sighed as I interrupted their romantic love scenery because it was taking too long.

"Can you guys do this some other time?"

"oh. This girl has guts." Smirked Calvados, as he started to approach me closely.

Calvados placed his hands on the strap of his sniper gun, hanging from his back. I knew that he was provoking me and at the same time he was trying to act tough in front of Chris.

I smiled with no hesitation as if I was about to pick a fight with him, but Chris interrupted as she placed her hand on Calvados's shoulder.

"Sorry to ruin your fun, but we gotta go."

"Ah, Be thankful that you get to live another day."

"I should be saying that to you" I smirked.

"Call me." Calvados winked toward Chris as he walked off.  
"Let's get going" Chris quickly led me down the hallway and into a room.

I was required to take some tests before I became an official member. I was first led to shooting practice room. Some examiners told me that I needed to shoot five targets in a 5-meter distance or more. First I shot 3 targets right on the target's head, some of the examiners were amazed with my ability, I noticed that Chris was watching me closely and it made me realized that I shouldn't be careless in being too perfect. I purposely missed two of the targets, which made the examiners expression back to normal as they were thinking it was just a sheer of luck, but it didn't fool Chris. I did more shooting practices, but my worst ones were the sniper tests. That's been the only one that I am really bad at. Then I was lead to another test room, which was based on common or advance knowledge. It was based on many subjects such as chemistry, math, geography and many more. I knew that I had a photographic memory and can memorize anything by heart, however I failed on the science and math subject since it wasn't anything about memorizing but more into solving it. My last test was a physical endurance. I had to run on the trim mill and also hold my breath under water, which was a normal procedure. After I finished all the tests, I became an official member, and my real life as an official BO member started.

* * *

**Mikage: so Chapter 2 ended... the next chapter will be my official chapter as a BO member! Yay~**

**Sherry: ... I'm leaving.**

**Mikage: huh? why?!**

**Sherry: I will be making my appearance soon... so good luck. Mika.**

**-Sherry leaves-**

**Mikage: Wait! don't leave me! I don't want to be alone with that wicked lady and that sniper freak. ,,, ****anyway... stay in tune for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Official Member

**Mikage: Hey there! Chapter 3 is up! I wonder what's adventure is in store now~ ^^**

**-silent-**

**Mikage: hmmm.. Looks like everyone left. its seems like I'm alone here... -sigh-**

**Akemi Miyano: Don't worry Mika-chan~ I'm here~**

**Mikage: ah.. Miyano-san. you were here? (and alive?) sorry... I didn't notice you.**

**Akemi: haha~ that's alright. Its seems that my introduction is coming soon.**

**Mikage: You're right! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter~**

* * *

Chapter 3: Official Member

A few months have passed, since I have joined the unknown Black Organization. So far, I have been assigned to small missions such as assisting in trading market deals or selling legal/illegal drugs.

I was assigned to these mini missions about twice a week, but so far the most troublesome thing was that I would notice about 3 tracking devices tagged onto me every single day. I would angrily crush them into tiny pieces, but sooner I would see more of them attached to me. As I destroy them one by one every single day, later on they would eventually stop. They must have realize that it was impossible to track me.

I had my daily routine, as I owned a very small business called the Starlight Biz. It is a fashion industry that I have been managing and I knew that someday it would get popular and would hopefully put into good uses in the later future. I also used to go to high school, but not too often. Since I have photographic memory, I just memorize the entire textbooks and sooner I realized that I just finished school at a very young age

Soon after another few months, I was finally assigned to an important mission. It is a mission about tracking down a suspicious member of our Organization. In this mission, I was forced to work with another partner, even though I prefer to work alone. I knew that I was still a new member and needed supervision.

Ever since Chris Vineyard brought me in, she is also known as the codename: Vermouth in this organization. Other members started to become afraid of me because of my connections with Vermouth. Apparently Vermouth is very important executive member in the Organization and top of all, the head boss's 'favorite'. After I became a BO member, I completely lost contact with Vermouth, but I was somehow happy with it.

Finally the day has come, I am on my way to the mission briefing and also meeting with my 'new' partner. I wasn't in a good mood since I am forced to work with partner for this mission.

I followed the direction from the instructions from a piece of paper I got from another member. I approached an unknown room of an unknown building. As I entered the room, there was no one else in the room except a piece of paper on a desk. I hold up the piece of paper, but it was blank. Later I started to experiment with it, by holding up to the light from the ceiling and suddenly two words began to appear.

It was a name: Rena Mizunashi.

"hmm… isn't that the famous newscaster?" I whispered to myself.

Suddenly I heard footsteps approaching the room. I heard the door swung wide open. I turned around quickly as I spotted a woman at the doorstep. There was a slight pause as we both stared off between each other until the woman began to speak.

"huh? I must be in the wrong room. That's weird. I'm sure I followed the right directions"

I sighed. "You are in the right room, Here" I handed the piece of paper to the woman. The woman took the piece of paper. she took out a lighter and quickly lit it near the paper.

"Rena Mizunashi, so this is the person for this mission." The woman began put the piece of paper closely to the fire as it burned into ashes as if the evidence would be erased.

The woman began to stare at me again, as if I had something on my face.

"what is your problem?" I asked unpleasantly with my cold stare.

"hmm… how old are you?"

"16"

"Wow! So young! You're almost the same age as my sister!" the woman grinned happily, but suddenly her expression became slightly sad.

"Then why would a young person like you join this dangerous organization?"

"Its none of your business" I barked

"oh I guess its not… by the way, I forgot to introduce myself… my name is Masami Hirto" said the woman

"Masami Hirto, but isn't your name is Akemi Miyano" I smirked, as I saw the shocked expression the woman was making after I mentioned her real name.

"Amazing!" Akemi quickly approached me and grabbed my shoulder.

I started to feel that this woman was not taking me seriously. I became pissed, as Akemi Miyano started to pat her hand behind my back.

I shooed her hand away and started to walk out the room. Akemi Miyano also started to follow me down the hallway. She started to try having a conversation with me and would never shut up as if she wasn't afraid of me.

"So… tell me why you joined?! Come-on. You can tell me."

Akemi Miyano started to ask all sorts of questions as I became annoyed, I suddenly burst out my anger toward Akemi

"Hey! Aren't you afraid of me?!" I yelled toward Akemi.

"huh? Why would I be afraid you?" asked Akemi curiously. "Oh! is it because of the rumors that is spread by the other members? Don't worry! For some reason, you remind of my sister because that cold personality of yours is so similar" Akemi smiled.

I sighed. I knew that I couldn't handle her personality. She was too cheerful.

By the time we finally made it outside, Akemi started to stretch her arms toward the sky.

"Such a nice day!"

I was silent.

"I know! why don't we get some ice cream?!" Akemi smiled.

"what?" I questioned. Akemi suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me to a nearby ice cream store.

We ended up in a ice cream shop as Akemi ordered two sundaes and placed them on the table.

I sighed. "Miyano-san… isn't this not a good time to eat ice cream?"

"HEY! just call me by my first name Akemi-chan~" Akemi grinned.

I sighed again. "Miyano-san."

"hmm… close enough." Akemi took a spoon filled with sundae into her mouth.

"So you're name is Mikage Kouri?" asked Akemi

"Yea…." I answered back.

"It sounds like a fake name…"

"It is a fake name."

"So What's your real name?" asked Akemi happily.

"Not telling you."

"Why not?" smiled Akemi.

"Privacy reasons."

"Ahh…" Akemi sighed. "You're so not cute at all"

"Thank you for the compliment." I forced a smile back at her.

"Aren't we supposed do our mission now?"

Akemi smiled. "Don't worry, Let's just enjoy for the day"

"Ah…" I sighed again. As I was eating my sundae, I looked at the window and suddenly spotted a familiar person. It was Rena Mizunashi. I knew her face instantly because I have seen her many times on the TV news.

I placed down my unfinished sundae and quickly stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Akemi.

"I found the target~ Lets get moving~" I smiled back with excitement.

* * *

**Mikage: Ah. it looks like the chapter ended. wow. This was our first mission together... That's sure bring back past memories.**

**Akemi: It sure does~ You were so shy back then! You were so cute and young~**

**Mikage: Haha... very funny.**

**Akemi: you were so mysterious! anyway! The person we are tracking is Rena Mizunashi... right?**

**Mikage: Yep, good old times. She was still a new field member, just like me that time. Ah. I remember something bad went wrong after we went... ah. I shouldn't spoil anymore! Anyway. Stay in tune for the next chapter~ Peace out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Rena Mizunashi

**Mikage: oh. Hi there. Rena Mizunashi is our target... I wonder if this will lead to a bigger trouble.  
**

**Akemi: Well... it didn't turn out very good tho... **

**Mikage: haha... i know. Anyway! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Rena Mizunashi

I quickly ran out of the shop as fast as I could. I could even hear Akemi shouting my name behind me, as I rushed across the street. I finally reached toward the other side of the sidewalk and started to run toward her… Rena Mizunashi.

Rena Mizunashi was a few blocks away from me. Judging by her formal cloths, she seems to be on her way to work.

I placed my hands inside my pocket and felt a tiny, hard object in my pocket. It was one of the transmitters that I received from the BO. I knew that I needed to put this transmitter on her as a part of my job. I tried to keep up with her as I followed her behind. It seemed that she wasn't aware that she was being followed, but just in case, I kept my distance. I needed an opportunity to get closer to her, and I tired to think of a plan before she realizes me following her.

"MIKA! Where are you going?!" shouted Akemi

I heard Akemi shouting behind me from across the street. I saw her rushing towards me, and then suddenly, a plan suddenly came up. I started to run and quickly looked back to make sure Akemi was following me behind. I ran and ran, as I can still hear Akemi still calling out my name. I ran until I purposely bumped toward Rena Mizunashi. Rena stumbled and fell onto her knees. As I fell on top of her on her back, I gave a small yelp of panic. As I laid on her back, I quickly took out the transmitter and place it under her neck collar of her suit. I quickly braced my arms around her shoulder and tightened my grip, and quickly closed my eyes as I also stumbled on her. Rena was using her legs to support herself from falling toward the ground, soon she noticed me on her back.

"Are you alright?" asked Rena

I opened my eyes, as I pretended to be surprised that I was on top of Rena Mizunashi's back.

"oh! I'm… so sorry!" I quickly took my arms off her, and began to stand up. As I got off her, Rena Mizunashi also started to get up from the ground.

"Mika!" shouted Akemi, Akemi was running toward us.

"Sister!" I yelled back, as I quickly ran toward Akemi and started to hug her. Akemi suddenly became confused, as she got confused on why I called her 'sister'.

"Sis… I accidentally fell on that woman.. sniff" I started to shed some tears. Soon Akemi noticed that I was acting and stood in front of Rena.

Akemi apologized to Rena. Rena replied back saying that she was fine and left in a hurry. Akemi started to hold my hand, as we made our way toward her car. Until both of us were in the car, Akemi started to yell toward me.

"What the heck were you doing?! You could have been noticed by her!"

I sighed, as I knew that this would happen eventually.

"Its fine. She wouldn't suspect a 16 year old, teenager to put a transmitter on her.." I mumbled. I started to take out my backpack as I was looking for the GPS machine for the transmitter I placed on Rena Mizunashi.

"Transmitter?! When did you do that?!" shouted Akemi, shocked.

"I slipped in a transmitter on her when I tripped on her." I said as I pulled out the GPS machine.

Akemi sighed. She was annoyed because of the action I took, but somehow couldn't blame me because of the benefit of the transmitter.

"Anyway… How did you get yourself this transmitter...?" asked Akemi

"oh. I got these from the organization… they supplied me with a lot of things… but the only problem is that this transmitter can only run for 24 hours. We will only be able to track her for the today…." I mumbled, as I started to set the GPS machine.

"Ok. I got this GPS running… can you drive?" I asked toward Akemi.

"Of course I can. Let's get going then." Said Akemi, as she started to engine to her car.

* * *

We began to track every moment of Rena Mizunashi's actions from morning to afternoon. She was working all day in her office, and started to move toward many broadcasting stations and then back to her office. We made sure that our car didn't made in contact with her, and watched her in a long distances.

It was getting dark, as the sun was about to set. Rena Mizunashi's location was still in her office, not making a move at all. Akemi was very tried and took a nap in the driver seat, while I kept an eye on the GPS machine. From that moment, suddenly Rena Mizunashi began to make a move.

"oy. Akemi-san, She's on the move…" I shook Akemi to wake her up.

"mm… huh? Right now? Wouldn't she be heading off toward her house by now to get rest…?" asked Akemi.

"No… she should be having another show by now… she shouldn't have moved at all… something is fishy.. Let's get moving already!" I shouted toward Akemi.

Akemi started the car, as we began to drive slowly and followed Rena Mizunashi behind.

We headed towards a warehouse in the outskirt of the city. Her location stopped, as she was inside in it.

"so… what should we do?" asked Akemi, as she stared off toward the warehouse, where Rena Mizunashi might be inside.

"I'm going out to check it out…" I started to open the car door.

"Wait! It's too dangerous!" shouted Akemi.

"Don't worry… I'm only going to take a look…"

"No!" refused Akemi as she started to grab my arm and pulled me back inside.

I sighed. I didn't know what to do next because Akemi wouldn't let me off. I knew that Akemi was treating me as a kid.

Then suddenly there was a ringing noise from Akemi's bag, it was a phone. Akemi picked up her cellphone, as she answered the phone. Akemi paused for a bit, and then suddenly her hand started to tremble in fear. This was my first time I saw Akemi so scared. I heard her mumble a word. 'Gin'.

I paused. 'Gin? What did she mean?' I thought.

Akemi started to talk to her phone.

"I'm at the warehouse near the harbor…"

"…..."

"yes…. It's the one near her company.."

"…..."

"She's inside now"

"…..."

"Ok. We will be going then. Bye."

Akemi turned off her phone.

"We are going home… Someone else is going to take over our job now" said Akemi.

"oh…. Who was that anyway?" I asked.

Akemi became stiff and serous. She was quiet and she was not loud as she used to be.

"His codename is Gin, You should avoid him at all cost"

"Gin" I mumbled. I noticed that it was another alcoholic codename, and the same one as Vermouth. '

Later, I noticed another car engine coming closer to us. Akemi froze in her seat. I sat still, as I looked out through the rear window of the car. I noticed a black car, that wasn't very common in Japan. The black car approached the warehouse and two men in black came out of the car. In a distance, I could see the tall man with white long hair and the other was short built-up man. They both stared at the warehouse and made their way toward the warehouse.

Akemi started her car engine. "I think it's better we get out of here." Said Akemi.

Suddenly, I heard a gun shot from the direction of where the warehouse was. I became very curious in the events that might happen inside the warehouse. I quickly got off of Akemi's car.

Akemi was shocked and frightened as she started to call me back.

"You can leave without me. I need to check on something!" I started to run off toward the warehouse.

* * *

**Mikage: ah... it looks like this ended... It was getting into a good part tho..**

**Akemi: I can't believe you left me behind! how could you?!**

**Mikage: well.. I was curious..**

**Akemi: it's not a good excuse! You should be cautious..  
**

**Mikage: I see... anyway.. stay in tune for the next chapter. ^^**


	5. Chapter 5: Warehouse Incident

**Mikage: Here's the details. I followed and tracked down Rena Mizunashi to the warehouse. Gin and Vodka showed up, and went into the warehouse. I followed along, hided. That was sure fun~**

**Akemi: ...**

**Mikage: Maybe I should shut up now.. Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 5: Warehouse Incident

I quickly made my way toward the abandoned-looking warehouse. It was very dark outside, as I only used the bright stars and moon for light to guide me. It was very silent, but I knew that there were already some people inside the warehouse. The smell of gunpowder was everywhere in the air, as I knew that a few gunshots were already fired. I approached the huge garage door of the warehouse, and quickly took a peek inside.

I spotted two men dressed in black, and I also spotted a woman, sitting on the ground, which appears to be Rena Mizunashi.

Rena Mizunashi looked as if she was tortured. Her cloths were ripped and tore out. Her lips were covered with blood. After the two men dressed in black moved away, I spotted another person, except he was on the floor. I couldn't tell who it was because his face was fully covered in blood. It was as if someone shot him through the head.

I saw Rena Mizunashi trembling, as I saw her talking to the two black men.

'Gin…' I wondered. 'Which one is Gin?'

As they were talking, I couldn't tell what they were talking about. I tried to make out some of the words by reading Rena Mizunashi's lips.

Bite, Wrist, Gun, Shot, Him, Death, MD… Those were some of the words I read.

It seemed like she was explaining how she killed this man…. The MD that Rena Mizunashi said made me a bit curious. I wonder what was inside it.

Suddenly I noticed the slivered haired black man quickly glanced toward my direction. I quickly turned away out of sight.

'Did he noticed my presence?' I wondered. I knew that if they spotted me I would be dead.

I didn't know what to do next, but later, I heard another car coming toward the warehouse. I quickly evaded to one of the corners of the warehouse. I realized that another man came out from the car and started to run toward the warehouse.

"Hondou!" I heard a shout from warehouse. I took another peek inside.

The other man seemed to weep in front of the dead man. The man kept calling out that name, Hondou…. Hondou… until he later quickly took out his gun and fired a shot to himself as he dropped dead on top of the other dead man.

I wasn't surprised to see the man committed suicide. I knew that Gin and the other black man would kill him.

I knew that it was time for me to get away from the warehouse. As I quickly made my way into another place for hiding, I was in a far distance away from the warehouse. I soon spotted the two black organization men with Rena Mizunashi in custody. They went back inside the Porsche and drove away.

Suddenly the warehouse was on fire, I watched as the warehouse burnt down and I saw another man running away from the warehouse, which appears to be a homeless man.

I smiled. It seemed that they accidently left a witness.

I knew it was time to go and made my way back home.

* * *

A week later….

"So! What Happened? How did you survive?" yelled Akemi, As both of us were eating breakfast together at café near my place.

I took a sip of my hot chocolate, as Akemi began to question me.

"Anyway… Why are you here? Aren't we already done our scouting mission…? You have no reason to meet with me.."

"Its because I was worried about you! What if Gin spotted you?! You could've been killed by them!"

"Oh… you mean that slivered haired guy… Well… he did sense my presence.. I think I'm safe .for now…"

Akemi sighed. I knew that she was worried about me.

"By the way…" Akemi continued. "Do you want to meet my younger sister?' Akemi asked.

"younger sister…? Is she also a part of organization too?" I asked.

"Well.. yea. She doesn't have much friends… I was wondering if I can introduce her to you?"

"Well… I'm not sure.."

"Please?" Akemi pleaded. Fake tears started to form in her eyes.

I sighed. "Alright fine.… call me later on during your free time then."

Akemi smiled. She thanked me.

I quickly finished sipping my hot chocolate and got ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" asked Akemi

"hmm.. I have work.." I smiled.

"Work? Aren't you suppose to be in school?" asked Akemi

"Well.. I'm too smart to be in school." I giggled.

"Fine then. I'll see you later then" Akemi smiled, as she waved goodbye to me.

I didn't really have work today, but I had my business to take care of.

I walked into the specific park and took a look around until I spotted a certain person on the ground.

"Hi, If you don't mind… Can I ask you a few questions?" I smiled.

The homeless man looked up, he seemed to be shivering in fear,

"W-w-what d-do you want from me? I have nothing…"

"Have you recently saw a 'incident' in a certain warehouse?" I asked.

* * *

**Mikage: ah. This sure brings back memories... I remembered that I had to share this information to that 'guy'**

**Akemi: guy? who was it?**

**Mikage: I think it was your boyfriend~**

**Akemi: You mean Dai-kun!**

**Mikage: I think so... I remembered that he wanted to know more about this Hondou person and I gave away the name of the homeless guy to him...**

**Sherry: You mean that you sold the information to him...**

**Mikage: Ah. Shiho-chan~ You were here too?**

**Sherry: Of course... I wouldn't want to miss my chance in appearing..**

**Mikage: I see... Anyway... see you later~**


End file.
